Never Human Again
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: SEQUEL TO HUMAN AND MORE! Something happened and Phoenix is lost, lost in a world she cannot remember, with people she doesn't recall. Co Wesker/OC return to Leon/OC later. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Human Again**

-Another story begins? Or did the first never happen?-

I

Everyone was busy either running down pale halls or sat at a computer; a few were swishing unidentified liquids in vials. Each man or woman were decorated and shrouded with a long white coat, their name tags over their chest, few wore masks over the bottom of their faces. Things were normal, or as normal as could be for a laboratory under the control of the infamous Umbrella.

The walls were ashen white, stainless despite the torment they were placed under for years. Even the tiled flooring was spotless, not a muddy shoe print to be seen. One of the scientists heard a beeping from his computer. With a small sigh the brunette man spun round on his swivelling chair and tapped a few keys on the computer. His eyes squinted at the flashing red light on the monitor before deadly realization shook him, along with the rest of the underground lab. Those who were walking round stopped and looked round in confusion, any at a desk looked up. The man spun round to warn someone, anyone but before his voice could leave his throat something shot through that back of his head and shot through his mouth. The tentacle thing pulled back and he dropped dead within seconds leaving the sight for the other scientists. There in all its gruesome glory stood the latest version of the Tyrant virus, towering at over seven foot, its skin pale almost grey, organs visible on the outside of its body, a large clawed right hand flexing before it slowly staggered towards them.

Panic raced through their hearts and people ran screaming in terror. A back wall exploded almost and two more of the Tyrants staggered out towards the scientists. One woman ran to the phone on the side and quickly dialled with shaking hands.

"What's going on?" asked a cold voice.

"It's the Tyrants Sir! Th-They escaped!" she cried frantically noticing the three Tyrants even closer.

There was a quiet curse on the other side, "I will be there momentarily."

She put the phone down and turned round in horror as one rounded on her fellow colleagues and friends. Her eyes widened in horror as the Tyrant grabbed a screaming man with its powerful claw, breaking several ribs with sickening sounds. The man screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Bubbles rose round the still body, suspended in a water tank. Wires were fed into the pale body keeping the vitals steady. Long crimson hair floated round the woman's perfect body. The wall to the right shook before crumbling with almighty strength that the Tyrant's held. The giant disgusting creature turned to the woman in the tank and slowly staggered towards her, dragging its dead limbs forcefully. It stopped in front of her and drew back its clawed hand before shooting the claws forward towards her.

* * *

"Clarissa!" shouted the woman's husband in the Tyrant's grip, his face a mask of pain, "run!"

Clarissa shook her head, stepping back, tears in her blue eyes. Her hand covered her mouth trying to hold back her tears as the two other tyrants moved towards her. Both towered over her, casting long shadows over her shaking form as her husband screaming in pain and for her to run.

"God help me," she uttered as her back pressed against the wall.

* * *

Wesker ran into the laboratory to see three Tyrants on the loose, where was the fourth? Two had rounded on a female scientist while another was slowly crushing the man he knew as Rain. His wife Clarissa was merely a casualty, Rain however was vital for his project to proceed. Taking a step forwards as the remaining scientists ran past like scared children, he heard a noise.

* * *

Another smash and the wall where the Tyrant holding Rain crumbled, the fourth Tyrant flying through the air to smash into the other. Both Tyrants crashed through several opposite walls as Rain dropped, holding his torso feebly as he whimpered in pain. There in the original wall stood a tall woman. Her long crimson hair reached past her shoulders, her body was covered with black pants and a black shirt that she must have claimed from the lockers in the room. What stood out the most were her almost glowing crimson eyes, pupils' cat-like slits that burned with fury.

The two Tyrants that had gathered toward Clarissa now turned their deformed attention on the new arrival. She waited and waited for them to slowly amble towards her, eyes never blinking nor leaving the two. Both had a sudden surge of speed and almost jetted forwards, towards her with claws drawn back either side of her. Both swung their large clawed hands either side of her but she merely caught them with her hands, her right hand a claw similar to theirs but scaled, almost reptilian and the normal size of a hand, but harder than diamond. Suddenly the two Tyrants from before came at her, their claws stabbing through her gut in one swift movement sending blood cascading to the ground. Clarissa gasped in shock from her position beside her fallen husband. Wesker narrowed his eyes, 'will you fail me now my brilliance?'

A smirk fell across the woman's face, blood dripping from her mouth. With barely any movement, she pulled the clawed arms from the two Tyrants either side of her, ripping flesh and bone apart and tossing the limbs aside. Stepping back off the claws that impaled her, she back flipped, her feet shooting up to kick their heads clean off, more blood splattering across the ground, walls and ceiling. As the bodies fell her and Wesker's eyes met, his eyes dancing with crimson flames amongst the amber, satisfaction amongst the flames. Clarissa held her dying husband in her arms, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"You can't leave me Rain...we have still so much to do..."

He chuckled painfully up at her before his eyes fell on the crimson haired woman, blood red eyes wandering from Wesker's to his.

"So...you...live..." he spoke quietly, he had hoped he would see the day when he and Wesker's project would wake from her coma.

She looked at her clawed hand as if studying it but nothing was let slip from her eyes or face, she seemed to compare it with her other hand.

"Live?" her voice was quiet, beautiful despite not being used for over a year, "...monsters don't live..." she looked up with deadly eyes, "we kill."

Wesker clapped his hands and her eyes snapped to him in curiosity, "I agree my brilliance, put the man out of his misery."

Clarissa gasped and shook her head furiously, clinging to her husband frantically, "n-no! Why Wesker?! You need us-"

"I have no further use for him," his voice as cold as usual but a twisted smirk on his face as he watched his brilliant experiment walked towards the two, "you may still prove useful however."

She stopped over the two, crimson eyes cast down on them, glowing in her shadowed form. Clarissa shook violently but Rain pushed her away gently shaking his head.

"I knew...eventually....that she...would be the one....to...end me..."

The crimson haired woman knelt beside Rain who looked up at her warmly, a small pained smile on his face.

"Take away...the pain......please...." he almost begged, tears beginning to stream down his dirty cheeks.

She looked down at him with a blank face; her clawed hand reached out to his cheeks and brushed a few tears away before her claws rest at his chest, directly over his heart.

"If that is your wish," she spoke calmly but not coldly before her clawed hand dove through his chest and through his heart.

Rain's eyes almost instantly dulled with death but she gave him another moment, the sobs of the man's wife behind her. Snapping her clawed hand back covered in blood, dripping slowly from her digits, she closed his eyes before standing.

"Why?!" the woman called Clarissa rounded on her, flailing fists aiming for the woman's face.

She caught her fists with her bloody claw and looked at her coldly before throwing her hands aside and stopping in front of Wesker who was watching her with interest.

"Who...am I?" she asked confusion clear over her face, "what am I...why can't I remember anything?"

* * *

**OMG! The first chapter was a toughy to write, I did start a sequel but didn't like the way it was going so i re-wrote EVERYTHING! But I think it was worth it, what do you think? Please review I love to see what people think and believe me when I say it helps for me to write more. ALSO quick note, I am changing a few things from the story line for example I am going to do some of the story plot from Resident Evil: Code Veronica X further on in the story so some characters will be back from the dead!! *evil laugh* I hope it sounds good anyway THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Human Again**

-A new start-

II

Crimson eyes watched the scientists as they gawped at her, not even bothering to hide their stares. Not like she cared, they were nothing compared to her, they were but weak humans while she was something else. Something stronger, smarter and faster. Wesker had told her what she was, that she was like him in the way that they had both survived infection with a lethal virus, in her case the G Virus. Without a name she was nobody, Wesker had yet to tell her her name, tell her who she was and why she couldn't remember anything after being experimented on. Sat in one of the lab rooms that had been damaged, thankfully rebuilt quickly, the scientists were still looking at her shocked.

Wesker made his way over to her, "come, I'll explain some of your questions," he held out his hand for her.

Of course he was the only one she trusted out of everyone there, he was always the one giving her a small smile, far more kind than the others. Clarissa especially who constantly glared at her with such a look that expelled the wish for her death. Taking his hand he led her away and into an undamaged office. The desk was tidy, a huge computer on the wall behind the desk where he sat down. Quickly taking a seat in front of Wesker she looked at him curiously. What made him want to answer her questions so suddenly?

"I believe you still have some questions," he motioned for her to speak.

"Erm...what is my name, Sir?" she added quickly not wanting to be rude.

"Call me Wesker, your name is Phoenix."

"Phoe...nix..." she rolled the name over her tongue, it did sound familiar, "who exactly am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

"You are an experiment of Umbrella, created as a BioWeapon B.O.W for short, you were just a normal girl before and now you are something better," he leant back, his eyes still hidden behind black shades, "you have forgotten because you were betrayed."

She frowned, "betrayed? By who?"

"Do the names Leon and Claire bring anything to mind?" he asked mentally smirking, she was nought but a blank slate waiting to be written upon and shaped by him.

In fact the names did click something. A man with short dirty blonde hair smiling at her and a woman with long red almost brown hair. Leon was holding her in his arms; Claire was giving her a final hug before leaving.

"They betrayed you," Wesker said seeing the far look in her beautiful crimson eyes, "after an incident at Spain with Leon he tossed you aside, Claire was there, informing Umbrella where you were so that they could take you back and experiment on you further."

"N-N-No...they wouldn't," Phoenix had the thought that Leon had loved her, that Claire was like a sister to her, "they wouldn't!"

Wesker stood and walked round the desk until he was in front of her and crouched down so he was just below her eye level, making her more comfortable.

"They did Phoenix; they were going to leave you to die and would have if Ade didn't find you first."

Tears rose to her eyes, something she hadn't done in so long, "n-n-n-no.....no," she held her head as her shoulders shook with sobs.

Arms came round her and she looked up into Wesker's face, his black shades blocking her from his eyes. She reached up and took off his shades, her crimson eyes meeting his amber ones.

"See, we are the same," he spoke in a foreign voice, soft unlike his usual cold voice.

He had to gain her trust so that she would do anything for him without question. Phoenix was transfixed by his eyes, the pupils cat-like slits as were her own, but the iris were more amber in colour than her bloody crimson. This was someone to trust, he was like her, both monsters of the viruses. Without a second thought she buried her head into his well built chest, her arms round him as she silently cried. Wesker smirked but held her back, everything was going according to plan, he couldn't wait to see the look on the faces of Leon and Claire, the sister of the annoying Chris, when he commands Phoenix to kill them.

Drawing back once she had stopped crying he looked down into her crimson eyes and could see the trust burning in them. Something kicked him in the gut, not physically, but it felt like something had landed a kick in his gut. Probably because of how much trust he had gained in those hurt, sorrowful eyes. Clearing his throat he slid his shades back on and stood, "we shall see the scientists, we can keep you busy."

"I'd like that...thank you," she looked at him with a small smile.

Following Wesker into one of the labs again, the scientists that had been busy, stopped and looked at them, fear in their eyes at seeing Phoenix. Clearly Clarissa had been talking to them; said woman stood back, her eyes wishing death upon the crimson haired B.O.W. Wesker stood in front of a scientist with blonde hair longer than Wesker's but still short, slightly clinging to his face, green eyes looking at her intrigued rather than fearful.

"William, I want you to get her sorted out, I have business to attend to," he turned to walk away but Phoenix's eyes stopped him, they were looking at him with worry that he would leave her alone.

"You can trust William and his wife Annette."

Phoenix slowly nodded and watched him walk away, William turned to her with a welcoming smile, more than the others gave her.

"Hello there, my names is William Birkin, come let me show you my family and we'll get you busy."

Following the nice scientist, Phoenix kept her eyes down to avoid the others who carried on their work. She watched curiously as he typed something into a keypad beside a door before it opened and they walked through.

"Annette," he smiled, "this is Phoenix, the one I've been telling you about."

A woman with short blonde hair walked over wearing the same long white lab coat as everyone else. The woman smiled warmly and shook Phoenix's hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you," Phoenix smiled slightly as she was led into another room and sat down at a table with the husband and wife, food already on the table, salad.

All through dinner William asked her questions about science and Phoenix was all too happy to answer to the extent of her knowledge. By the end William was laughing, clapping her on the back.

"If only we had found you sooner, you would have made an excellent scientist."

Phoenix smiled wider, "my teachers always said that if I didn't want to be a police officer then the teachers at Harvard University would welcome me with open arms."

Annette chuckled, "seems we have stumbled upon a child genius."

Waving goodbye to Annette, the two walked to William's private lab and he motioned for her to sit at his computer.

"I want you to try and bring these two DNA samples together without them absorbing the other, make them bond into a stronger form."

William watched as Phoenix adjusted the lens on the microscope and looked on the screen before adjusting the two DNA with various things around the lab. He watched in amazement as she mixed the human DNA with the T Virus creating a perfect combination.

"Brilliant, I see what your teachers spoke of," he put a hand on her shoulder, "welcome to the science department."

Phoenix smiled and listened carefully to all he said for her to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Human Again**

-Plans for Demise-

III

Wesker looked round for William and Annette, figuring that wherever they were Phoenix would be. He found said three sat in William's private lab talking and laughing to his astonishment. Wesker walked in and the three turned to him, Phoenix beaming.

"Doing well I see," he smirked slightly.

"She is wonderful Dr Wesker," William clapped her on the back, "not only this afternoon did she manage to mix human cells with the T virus without mutation!"

Wesker let surprise show on his face by the arching of his eyebrow, "interesting, come though, we need to do a few checks on you just to make sure you are working perfectly."

Phoenix stood and nodded, "I'll see you later William, Annette, it was brilliant meeting you both."

"It's been a pleasure, come back whenever you can," William shook her hand genuinely happy.

Led into another lab Phoenix met a woman she didn't want to meet again. Clarissa glared at them both as they entered.

"Now, now Clarissa," Wesker smirked, "you still want to remain useful don't you? Sit down Phoenix."

Said woman looked between the two before silently sitting on the white steel chair that leant backwards. The two seemed to be having a staring match but Wesker's eyes flashed red almost visible behind his shades and Clarissa instantly moved over to Phoenix. Satisfied, Wesker leant against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched carefully to what Clarissa did; if she made one wrong move he would have her throat.

The blue eyed scientist didn't even look in Phoenix's eyes as she took a blood sample from her and set it to the side. Clarissa took a stethoscope and Phoenix took the hint to take off the black jacket Annette had given her. Long fingers moved her shirt aside from over her heart and the cold metal rested over where her heart lay. A moment later it was removed and Phoenix felt that part of her skin colder than the rest of her. Pulling her jacket back on her sat still silently observing the brunette scientist knowing the thoughts circling her mind. Clarissa took her temperature before putting a drop of her blood on a glass slide and looked at it through the microscope. She couldn't believe what she could see. Her human cells were bonded with the G Virus in complete harmony, but the cells were being produced with incredible speed. She decided not to tell Wesker, this would be her perfect revenge.

"Everything is fine," she said coldly.

Phoenix got up and headed past her to Wesker, "I hope you die for ridding me of my husband."

Phoenix heard the cold malice in her voice but ignored it; she didn't matter to the superhuman. Once the two were gone Clarissa set to work on Phoenix's blood.

* * *

"Wesker," Phoenix began bursting from her silence.

"Call me Albert if you please," he said not looking back as they walked.

Embarrassed, Phoenix blushed slightly which Wesker caught with a smirk, "A-Albert, who made me like this?" she looked down at her clawed arm, "and how come my arm mutated?"

"I cannot answer either as I do not know," he sighed, "I'll show you were you sleep from now on."

She nodded and he handed her a swipe card showing her the room she would have as her own now. Inside was spacious with the same white, silver walls but a lush dark blue carpet rest across the floors, the furniture a light sky blue. She looked round in wonder before smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you."

Wesker blinked behind his shades, she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Shaking his head he opened the door to leave.

"If anything should happen find William or Annette, my room and study are on the next floor up, last doors on the left corridor."

"O-Okay," she watched him go before falling onto the sofa and looking at her clawed hand with interest.

Normally it would have scared anyone but to her it was interesting. The skin was covered in dark red scales that slowly faded to normal pale skin just past her elbow, an almost lizard-like arm. At the end of her fingers were claws that were as sharp as knives. On some level it looked demonic, especially the blade that grew from her elbow at her will. She watched it spring out of her elbow, curving back towards her, another but smaller at the side of her wrist, the far side from her. The blades withdrew; the scales and blades stronger than diamond but because of the layering of the scales it was as flexible as her normal arm. Settling back on the sofa too tired to move into the bedroom, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Leon sat in his office, leant back casually as he looked at the ceiling. It had been a year since the incident in Spain and over six months since he last saw his beloved Phoenix. She had told him she was going on holiday for a while and for him not to interrupt her relaxation time. Still, this was too long for a holiday and he was more than worried, despite telling himself that she was a BioWeapon and could handle herself. Hearing a knock he looked down to the door as Ade walked in, the long red dress hugging her curves as always.

"Why so glum handsome?" she asked with a smile.

"Ade," he sighed, "I don't suppose you have seen Phoenix on your travels?"

Leon watched her reaction but nothing could be read from her face or eyes.

"Sorry no, lost track of her already?"

"I'm worried about her, especially if Wesker gets his hands on her...."  
Ade looked round before shutting the door and turning off the security camera in the corner. Leon watched her warily, his form no longer reading 'relaxed' as he tensed.

"Relax Leon, I have seen Phoenix, or should I say I met her."

Leon sat up straight, "why didn't you tell me before?" he eyed her, "where is she?"

Ade sighed and put a hand on her hip, "I'm only telling you this because I don't like seeing you moping round here all the time, but," she smiled slyly, "what do I get in return?"

Leon could hear the question on her voice causing him to shiver for more reasons than one. A hand ghosted over his chest, the thin shirt not stopping her touch from reaching his toned muscles. He looked at Ade as if she was crazy, trying to ignore that small voice in his head screaming at him to take up her offer.

'No, I don't want to do this to Phoenix,' Ade's hand gripped him below and he shuddered, an involuntary groan passing his lips, 'god dammit, Phoenix will never know.'

The last he heard was the zip on his pants being dragged down before he was swept into passion.

* * *

Phoenix woke up and looked round, her neck stiff from sleeping on the sofa. Rubbing the back of her neck in a vain attempt to restore normal feeling in her muscles, she stood and found a kitchen and in the fridge were drinks. Sighing in happiness as cold cola slid down her throat, Phoenix sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV she had only noticed when she woke, flicking through channels absentmindedly. She fell asleep to the sound of the news reporter announcing more bodies being found on the outskirts of a town nearby.

* * *

When Leon woke up the next morning he found a note beside him telling him the details. Phoenix had been taken by someone from the US Government and was going to be handed to a past Umbrella scientist when Wesker had taken her instead. Ade told him it was not best to go as Phoenix had lost her memory and had been told that he and Claire had betrayed her, making her unstable and most likely going to kill them if she saw them. Once he read it twice he let it fall lifeless before he held his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Phoenix...please forgive me..."

* * *

**Oooh Ade's a bitch! lol Sorry it took so long to update!!!!! HAVE MERCY!! Hope you like it, more to come with Leon popping up too! Remember this is a Leon/Phoenix and a Wesker/Phoenix! Keep reading and reviewing!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Human Again**

-B.O.W-

IV

Phoenix was sat in William's lab the next day watching him work wonders with chemicals and such. She learnt much by doing this, so much in fact that she could repeat the experiment after him exactly as he had. She hadn't seen Wesker for a while but she was happy to have William and Annette's company. While her husband worked on a new virus, Annette decided to show Phoenix the other B.O.W's they had created.

"They are nothing like you however," she warned as she punched in numbers onto the keypad and rested her palm flat on the screen for it to scan, "they are mutated forms, you are a special case like Wesker, but there is one that hasn't mutated but is rather...unstable."

The crimson haired woman nodded, "I'm sure it is fine, if any try anything," she cracked her fingers with her clawed ones, "I'll deal with them."

Annette chuckled and the door opened, an odd decaying smell wafting out from the darkness.

Flicking lights on, the two entered the stone corridor. Howls, groans and roars filled the air as the lights flickered on but neither seemed bothered.

"I and William were in the lab under Raccoon City before it was blown up."

Phoenix had heard from Wesker about what had happened at Raccoon, "how are you both alive? Unless..."

Annette nodded, "I was given a very weak dosage of the T Virus, enough to bring me back but not turn me, William however is like you and is infected with the G Virus but has to take injections of the cure to keep him stable."

Nodding, they walked down the stone corridor looking into each cell to their left, each occupied by some sort of deformed monster.

Reaching the fourth a clawed, muscled hand shot out like elastic at Annette but Phoenix caught it with her clawed hand and glared into the dark cell at the green monster that howled in pain as she spun its arms round before letting it slink back into its cell.

"Are you okay?" she asked, crimson eyes worried at her friend.

The scientist smiled and nodded, "thank you, here we are."

They stopped outside the last cell and looked into the darkness. There in the corner of the stone cell, behind steel bars, was a person who looked human but from what Annette had told her it was a person like her and Wesker.

"Are you going to remain in that corner for your entire life?" asked Annette coldly to the person in the cell.

Phoenix looked at her questioningly, the scientist sighed, "we let him run round once and he almost killed us all."

Hearing chains rattling her eyes snapped back to the man in the cell, crimson eyes meeting an odd gold. Looking closer she noticed he seemed to be only in his late teens, his hair almost reached his shoulders in waves that curled over his face, almost obscuring his left eye, his face clear and handsome. He only wore tattered brown shorts; his long legs laid out flat in front of him, his chest bare and slightly toned, clearly an athletic person, the same for his arms. Manacles were round his wrists, ankles and neck, chains from them holding him to the far wall of the cell. She could see it in his eyes, sadness, loneliness and pain.

"This is where you were."

The two turned to see Wesker and William at the door. Both started walking over to them, William looking into the cells intrigued.

"They are being oddly quiet..."

Now that he mentioned it, both women noticed that the mutants in each cell had fallen silent. The two men stood by Annette and Phoenix as chains rattled again.

"It is because of her..."

Annette and William jumped at the voice from the man in the cell, he had never spoken before.

"You..." he stood up and moved closer to the bars but the chains stopped him before he could reach them properly, light casting over his handsome face, barely a meter from the bars, "you...you're the one they whisper about...the voices telling me that you...you will save me..."

Phoenix's eyes widened as did the others, his golden eyes looked at her pleadingly.

"Please......this place...it scares me....the monsters always plotting...wanting to kill me for looking human..." tears slipped from his beautiful eyes, he seemed like a young child waking from a nightmare and begging his parents to let him sleep with them for the night.

Phoenix slid her hand between the bars slowly towards him. He flinched as her hand touched his cheek but it was not a stinging slap that he was used to, a soft stroke that brushed away his tears.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.  
"I...I can no longer remember..."

Phoenix drew her hand back and looked at Wesker pleadingly, "please let him out."

His eyes narrowed behind his shades, "no, he is a threat I will not willing unleash on us, he has tried to kill us already, showing his insanity because of the virus."

"He's only a scared boy," she pleaded, "I'll take care of him and he tries anything I'll be the one to deal with him."

Wesker looked into her eyes and found himself for once unable to deny. With a sigh he typed into the console beside the cell and the bars slid away.

Before the other three could say anything, Phoenix was inside the cell breaking the chains with ease. The young man fell uneasily onto his knees but she caught him and he looked into her eyes as she smiled.

"I'll take care of you from now on."

He flung his arms round her neck and held her tightly, "thank you....thank you so much...."

Patting his back lightly, she stood helping him up, "let's get you sorted."

"I hope you know what you're doing," sighed William, "he was a handle the first time we let him out."

Phoenix paused and looked at the young man, "you swear to do as I say?"

He nodded furiously, "you are my angel...I will do anything you wish."

"Angel?" she smiled and shook her head, "demon, possibly, but thanks for the gesture, my name is Phoenix," she helped him walk back to her room, followed by the three, Wesker watching them closely.

He could feel anger building up in him at how tenderly she treated the experiment, but could find no logical reason to back up his anger. Once in her room, William left and returned with clothes for him which he gladly changed into. To Phoenix he closely resembled a normal human except for the 'caged animal' look he had in his eyes that would dart round every now and then. It seemed he was only ever calm when she was by his side.

'What have I got myself into now?' she thought amusedly.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" Wesker asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"Sure," she followed him before looking back at the nameless man who looked at her in panic, "stay here and don't worry, I will be back soon."

He nodded slowly and sat on the sofa as they left.

Once outside Wesker took off his shades so he could look her dead in the eyes, hoping to intimidate her.

"Why did you do that?"

Seemingly it had no effect on Phoenix as she answered, "because I was like that and I don't want to see anyone else like that."

He sighed, "and what will you do when he turns on us and kills us? He is unstable unlike you and me, the virus created a far more vicious side to him which he calls 'the voices'."

'So that's what he meant,' she thought, 'the virus was telling him I would save him because we are alike.'

"Then I'll teach him to control it," she said simply as if it was nothing.

Anger boiled in Wesker and his fist smashed into the wall beside her, she didn't even blink, "what makes him so special? Why can't you face it that he is hopeless?!"

"Don't you trust anyone?" she answered with her own question.

"No," he drew his fist back calmer.

Phoenix reached up and kissed his cheek, "you can trust me," before walking back inside her place.

Wesker's eyes were wide in shock as he lifted his gloved hand and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Shaking his head before sliding his shades on, he left to take care of business again, his mind still playing over Phoenix nearing him. Phoenix walked into the room to find the man sat wringing his hands nervously, Annette and William watching him carefully.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him," she smiled to the two, "I can take it form here,"

William nodded and wound an arm round his wife's waist, "I hope you know what you are doing Phoenix."

She nodded in response and watched them go before turning back to her companion. Sitting down beside him she put an arm round him, like a mother would, and pulled him to her chest. He relaxed instantly; he definitely was like a child, and closed his eyes with a smile, breathing in time with her.

"I have a name for you," she stroked his hair softly; it felt soft like silk, "Rain."

"Rain...I like it..." and he fell asleep for once peacefully and not in a dark cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Human Again**

-Chaotic Revenge-

V

Morning dawned, the only indication of this was the clock ticking on the wall, and Phoenix stirred from her place on the sofa. Once again she had fallen asleep there but this time she had a reason besides her laziness. Rain slept peacefully on her, he was shorter than her, she was 5 foot 8 while he was only 5 foot 6, his age, which she guessed, was around seventeen years old, tall and lanky but toned muscles showing the effect of the virus he had injected into him. Looking at the time she stretched, Rain stirring and shifting from his position, his head on her lap as he lay curled on the sofa beside her. Stunningly golden eyes opened and looked up at her, relief in them.

"I thought it was only a dream..."

She smiled, "I'm here for you now...when you were last let out, why did you kill them?"

Rain looked away, "I was scared....the voices told me to kill them before they killed me."

She pulled him into her arms again, "its okay Rain, what do they say now?"

He nestled closer to her, "they say that I have to protect you...you are like me but better...the voices say we are your servants."

"Who's we?" she asked curiously.

"All those infected, the viruses are your servants."

Hearing the phone beside her ring made them both jump. Looking at the jumping phone she laughed, Rain laughing too but more nervously as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Come to my lab, I need to see you," said the female voice of Clarissa to her surprise.

"Okay..."

The phone was hung up and she looked at it for a moment before putting it down, "wait here Rain, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously.

Phoenix smiled warmly and ruffled his hair, "I'm just going to talk to someone, no one will hurt you again, I promise, just stay here okay?"

He nodded and she left down corridors. She passed some scientists and soldiers as she walked, a few nodded to her, other tired to hurry past quicker.

Shaking her head, she passed a mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was a long bright crimson, currently tied back loosely but it still trailed down her back. Crimson eyes looked at her, the pupils were cat-like slits, her black combat pants and tank top fitted her perfectly. Moving on into Clarissa's lab she found the woman with her back to her.

"You wanted to see me?" Phoenix had finally the courage to speak to the woman.

Clarissa turned round a twisted smirk on her face, "I think it is time to say goodbye, don't you agree?"

Phoenix frowned, "what are you talking of?"

"You killed my husband you monster!" she almost screamed and Phoenix caught sight of the syringe and the vial on the side, a letter 'P' on the label and her eyes widened.

"Clarissa did you-"

"Yes I did!" she laughed manically, "now I will be able to kill you as I have wished for so long, nothing can stop me, not even you!"

Phoenix watched in shock as she started mutating before her eyes. Spotting the 'red alert' switch she quickly flicked it and alarms started ringing, red lights flashing. Her eyes were fixed on Clarissa as she screamed in pain at the transformation. Her muscles growing huge in proportion to her body, veins bulging as her body grew huge. Her hands turned into huge scaled claws with blades along the outside of her arms, her head turning into a lizard looking thing of black scales like her claws, a long tail whipping the air with blades on the tip, clawed reptilian feet pounded the ground, her torso twice the size of her head.

* * *

Wesker ran with incredible speed down corridors skidding to a halt at Phoenix's door. Inside he found a panicked Rain who jumped up at seeing him.

"Where's Phoenix?" Wesker asked hurriedly, not wanting to deal with the brat.

"Sh-She went to a lab, I can take you," he stuttered before running out leading Wesker.

As they ran into the labs there was a huge crash and a black blur was sent flying through the wall and smashed into the wall beside them, the concrete and steel cracking behind them. It was then they noticed that it was Phoenix as she slid down the wall, claw marks over her abdomen.

"Phoenix!" Rain ran over to her worry in his eyes.

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm okay," she coughed, clearly not, "get out of here...it's too dangerous for you."

Wesker was at her side, "what happened?"

"It's Clarissa," she pushed herself up, "she's used my blood and the G Virus, she's mutated into something and dammit she's strong."

As if on queue there was a roar and the giant beast landed crouched in front of them, its tail snaking in the air, one glowing red eye in its skull, a huge red eye on its shoulder.

"Watch out!" Phoenix shouted as it leapt at them with speed like Wesker and Phoenix's.

Its clawed hands swiped at Rain and Wesker, both jumping back but long gashes appeared on Wesker and Rain's shoulders. They both landed, Rain skidding on the floor holding his shoulder in pain. The monster however was already tearing after Phoenix.

Phoenix waited for it to be almost upon her before she ran up the wall behind her and leapt over its head bringing her clawed hand down on its back. It roared in pain as she slit its back open with her claws but that only deterred it slightly before it spun round and swiped at her. Phoenix caught its clawed hand and the other came at her which she caught also. It hissed angrily at her but neither could move as they kept each other's claws at bay. Wesker came up behind it shooting at its head but the scales on its head kept every bullet from penetrating.

"Those scales are a pain," he growled, dodging the tail as it whipped at him but the blades either side of the tail suddenly shot out and stabbed him in the gut and sent him flying.

"Albert!" she shouted and was distracted enough for the monster to get a grip and flung her into another wall where she crashed painfully.

* * *

Rain whimpered at the sight, everything telling him to go to Phoenix, the one who had saved him, who had treated him with kindness.

* * *

The monster leapt at Phoenix but fell short as something slammed it down. Rain had grabbed its tail and held it back from Phoenix before spinning it round by its tail and sending it flying through walls. Wesker appeared from rubble and made his way over to them, his shades broken and his wounds already healed, Rain's too were healing.

"Is it dead?" asked Rain panting exhausted from hauling the monster in the air.

Phoenix shook her head, "no...I need something to do this...another virus I think."

Wesker looked at her, "are you sure? We don't know what it would do to your body."

"I trust you to pick a good one," she smiled at him.

He looked at her not showing anything on his face, "you shouldn't trust me..." he muttered barely audible before finding a vial labelled 'X'. Quickly taking it he grabbed a syringe and drew the liquid into it as the monster leapt back into the trashed lab.

"I'll keep it busy," Rain said bravely before leaping at it like a fly, dodging quickly.

Wesker knelt beside her and took her arm, the inside of her elbow facing up before injecting it into her.

"If this works this will make your blood flammable, it was used by a woman named Alexia," he looked into her eyes.

The pain. She would never forget the pain for as long as she lived. It was like her insides were set on fire, burning her from the inside out. Phoenix's hands curled into fists and it took all she had not to scream, her wound on her abdomen healed almost instantly from the burst of energy the viruses were creating. She could feel the new virus meeting the one inside her and starting to fight, to see which would be stronger.

'No! They need to fuse!' she mentally cried.

A cold hand on her forehead was soothing and she opened her eyes to see Wesker looking at her, a hint of worry in his eyes but it was his voice that shocked her.

"You can do this Phoenix," his voice was soft.

The viruses fused almost violently and energy...power surged through her body like a raging fire. Phoenix's eyes shut tightly before snapping open, her eyes glowing crimson and her clawed hand twitched. Slowly standing up without a stagger, Wesker smirked and stood back as her eyes locked onto her enemy. Rain sensed the change of power and looked at Phoenix in wonder; she had been strong to start with, now she was far stronger.

"Clarissa," she spoke as she walked slowly towards the monster.

At the name it turned to her and hissed angrily before leaping at her.

"Go to Hell," Phoenix flung her clawed hand out towards the monster, blood splattering across its body.

She dodged sideways with incredible speed, it flew past her and landed, spinning round but stopped as her blood on it sparked and burst into incredible black flames. It screamed in pain before falling dead, burning away into nothing. Rain beamed at Phoenix, Wesker sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. Phoenix let her hand fall to her side and her eyes close before she fell into a world of darkness. Arms caught her however and Wesker looked down at her peaceful, beautiful face.

"You are making my life hard Phoenix."


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Human Again**

-New Lab Rat-

VI

Albert Wesker sat before an old friend who had once worked for Umbrella. The man had long black hair tied back loosely, black eyes framed by glasses that seemed to catch the light always. He wore a long white lab coat, one hand in his pocket as he smiled at Wesker with that same 'knowing' smile that screamed 'I know something you don't know.'

"So my old friend, I bet you are wondering what brought round this happy reunion?" Raphael asked.

Wesker smirked, "you could say curiousness."

Raphael nodded, "seems you infecting yourself were not rumours after all, very risky."

"Well worth the risk, I have enough power to make any bow to me."

"I've heard of someone stronger," the scientist smirked.

Wesker frowned at him, "do pray tell."

"Oh you know this one very well," he chuckled, "a certain Phoenix," Wesker's eyes narrowed behind his shades, Raphael smirked pushing his glasses further up his nose, the lenses catching the light, "so I am correct."

"She is not stronger than me; if we fought I guarantee that she would be in pieces."

"Then why is she not?" Raphael paced round him as if he was a piece of meat on offer, "don't tell me _the_ Albert Wesker is falling for a pitiful defect of a BioWeapon."

"She is **not** a defect," Wesker growled low in his throat.

Raphael laughed, "No, no, no, she is so much more, a lethal weapon, any side who claims her will have the upper hand."

"She is mine," Wesker smirked, "and she only listens to me."

Raphael's laugh could send shivers down any man's spine, "oh? Something easily taken care of...for example, right now my men have most likely already infiltrated your base and will be in the process of capturing our little weapon."

Wesker's eyes widened before he leapt towards the cackling man but soldiers suddenly appeared, guns raised at him.

"You bastard," was the last heard from Wesker before he leapt through the window to his left despite the ten floors up off the ground they were.

Raphael was laughing as he nodded to his soldiers, "have you reached contact with alpha squad yet?"

"Confirmed, target is already neutralized and is currently being transported."

"Good, good, good!"

* * *

Rain woke, his sensitive hearing picking up several men not from the base close to where Phoenix was. His eyes flashed red; he would not let anyone harm her. He ran out of the room and to where Phoenix was. Putting his back against the wall he peered round to see five men clad in black light amour and holding automatic rifles, two were carrying Phoenix with them. His eyes narrowed dangerously as the voices in his head rampaged, screaming not to let the pitiful humans live for touching her. Without Phoenix to calm him, he let himself go into the virus' voices and sped round like lightning. He grabbed two by their heads and smashed them into a wall, their heads smashing into bloody bones and brains, neither having chance to scream. The other spun round aiming his gun but Rain leapt down on him from above, his fist smashing into his chest smashing the ribs beneath his fist, crushing his heart inside him. The two carrying the still unconscious Phoenix dropped her, their eyes wide with horror and terror. They tried to run but Rain appeared in front of him, hands covered in blood, flecks of blood across his right cheek on some on his white shirt, a malevolent smirk etched onto his face. They screamed but Rain gripped the head of the one on the right and snapped his neck with ease before rounding on the final who tried to run away. The horrifying Rain grabbed him from behind and flung him into the wall before pinning him by his throat, holding him off the ground. His hands scrabbled futilely against Rain's grip but nothing could prise him from his prey. The voices wanted his death for touching Phoenix. Gripping his neck harder, his neck snapped and he let the dead body fall.

* * *

When Wesker returned, he headed to where Phoenix was being kept but stopped in a hallway away from it. There in the hallway was a bloody, horrific sight of dead soldiers. In the midst of it was Phoenix, still unconscious on the ground, Rain crouched over her, hands bloody, some blood on his clothes and face. He looked at Phoenix softly but when his golden eyes flicked up to Wesker they turned cold, animalistic. Rain leapt at Wesker who dodged back from the fist.

"What are you doing now boy?" he growled.

Rain didn't answer; he was too far gone into the realm of the virus' power.

Dodging yet again, Wesker moved too fast for the eye to see and his fist connected roughly with Rain's jaw. Rain was sent flying back but he flipped and launched back with an angry roar. Wesker smirked before carrying on the fight, he'd been looking for a good enough reason to kill the brat. He didn't want to waste the perfect opportunity.

* * *

_"Phoenix, wait!" he shouted as he caught up._

"_Why do you care?"_

_She gasped as she was pushed against the wall, Leon pulling off her shades to look her dead in the eyes._

"_Because I care about you..."_

_Phoenix searched his eyes for deceit but found none, winding her arms round his neck she hugged him tight._

"_I'm sorry...I'm just an emotional wreck at the minute..."_

_He held her back stroking her hair gently, "it's okay, don't worry about it."_

Phoenix jolted awake but she was half awake, half asleep still, her eyes unable to open. What was that? A dream? No, it seemed too vivid to be a dream, plus Leon was someone from her past that she couldn't remember.

'If he cared about me then why did he betray me?!' she thought angrily but the sound of fighting stirred her further.

Finally opening her eyes, the glanced sideways to see Wesker and Rain fighting. From what she could see Rain had lost himself to 'the voices' and Wesker and the soldiers round her were unlucky to be on the receiving end. She was confused as to what was exactly happening but figured to ask later, right now she had to stop Rain.

"Rain!" she shouted as she sat up.

Both stopped and turned to her shocked.

"No more fighting...just stop."

Rain growled but her eyes met his and narrowed dangerously. The voices shrank away and Rain ran over to Phoenix, falling to his knees beside her.

"I'm sorry!" he cried hugging her.

Phoenix sighed, "What am I going to do with you..."

"He needs punishing," Wesker said strictly, the hate for the boy clear in his eyes.

Phoenix looked at him, "I'll take his punishment."

Rain looked at her with wide eyes, "n-no! You don't have to for me!"

"Yes I do," she slowly stood up, "you are my responsibility, plus it doesn't matter to me, you saved my life by the looks of things."

Secretly, she feared what Wesker could do to Rain. She didn't want to see him hurt. Phoenix pulled Rain into a warm embrace before looking at Wesker. There it was, clearly glinting in his slightly uncovered eyes. Jealousy glinting amongst the amber. Jealous of what though?


	7. IMPORTANT! Author Notes

Author's Notes

Hi! I'm writing a quick note on the next and upcoming chapters of Never Human Again!

Right now I am currently re-writing the next chapter (Chapter 7) because I think I made Wesker OOC and I really REALLY don't want that! I mean come on, we love that evil, sadistic man in shades.

So! There are only three chapters currently typed up so updates may come slower after Chapter 9, since Writer's Block is driving me crazy!! *rips hair out*

Quick thanks to all readers and especially and big shout out to my two best reviewers!

**Mistress Mary D**: -I cannot explain in simple words how brilliant you are!! Thanks so much for the reviews they make me smile and keep me writing! Believe me, more than once your review has saved me from throwing the story in the bin. By the way THOSE WHO LOVE WESKER CHECK OUT HER FANFICS!!! THEY ARE AWESOME!!.....ahem....yes anyway, thanks once again!!

**BleedmetoINSANITY**: -You are awesome!! Thanks for all the supportive reviews, your insane mind like my own brings a crazy smile to my face "XD". By the way I LOVE V TOO!!! V for Vendetta rules, but that's another story *smirks*

Thanks again and KEEP READING!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!! AND DON'T KEEP YOUR SANITY!!!!

Love and thanks

LadyNightlord


	8. Chapter 7

**Never Human Again**

-Punishment?-

VII

Rain still moped round Phoenix's place in the underground base. Phoenix sighed but let him be, she had to go to Wesker for Rain's punishment he was her responsibility, plus she owed him one.

"I'll be back later Rain," she noticed his upset look so she hugged him, "shh, it is fine, just wait here for me, I'm not going to leave you."

He nodded before sitting down on the sofa to watch a film before she came back. Phoenix smiled, he really was cute when he acted like that, he was seventeen but he was her big kid, he was like a son to her.

Walking to Wesker's office she knocked and waited.

"Come in," his smooth voice sounded.

Entering she found his place even nicer than hers. The carpet was a soft dark crimson, the furniture made of dark mahogany and ebony, a large fireplace to one side, the fire crackling softly. Wesker was sat on a sofa in front of it and he tilted his head back to see her.

"Almost late Phoenix," he smirked as he stood agilely.

Arching an eyebrow, she cleared her throat trying to assemble all the thoughts running through her confused mind, "so...dare I ask what this punishment will be?"

Wesker smirked before sliding off his shades, bright amber eyes turned to look at her and as always she felt caught in them, like deep pools of molten amber, crimson dancing amongst them.

"You tell me," he whispered almost huskily moving towards her slowly like the predator stalking his prey.

Phoenix backed up as fear flickered through her mind; the idea of her being the deer in headlights seemed rather like this moment in time. Her heart almost stopped when her back touched the wall. Wesker chuckled darkly.

"Are you afraid, my brilliance?" he stopped in front of her, his body pressing against her.

He could feel her heart racing, threatening to burst from her chest and explode. Phoenix couldn't answer because he leaned in closer, his hands firmly placed on the wall beside her head trapping her. A lump built in her throat, her crimson eyes widening slightly. Wesker smirked letting his amber eyes show his true colours as they flashed red.

"Time to meet the big bad wolf."

Wesker roughly pushed his lips against hers causing her to gasp. Taking this opportunity, his tongue slithered past her lips and took hers. Phoenix moaned into his mouth, her eyes closing as passion shook her body. Wesker inwardly smirked as he bit her bottom lip enough to make it bleed. She jumped but the copper taste was addictive to them both, their eyes almost gleaming crimson like fire. His hands brought her legs round his waist and held her pinned against the wall, pushing into her enough to make them both moan.

* * *

**Lol! Just as things were getting steamy I cut you off!!!! *evil laughter* Mwhahahaha!! Anyway, no Lemon from me, just hinting because I'm not going further than a bit of Lime but if you really want Lemon's then PM me!! REVIEW PEOPLE! If I get plenty of PM's or reviews then I'll do extra chapters at end which will be 'Hidden Scenes' if you want anyway. Keep reading! Sorry for the Interlude!!**

* * *

Once dressed leaving no symbol of their previous activities, Phoenix sat on the sofa, Wesker stood by the fire looking into the dancing flames that reflected in his eyes. Both were silent until Phoenix finally coughed up the courage to speak.

"What now?"

He didn't look back at her, he was still arguing with himself about making love to her. He wasn't supposed to get this close! Somehow though he had been unable to control himself, letting himself go into the little voices chanting their need.

"A village has been infected with the T Virus, we will go there and collect data," Wesker spoke emotionlessly, his eyes hardening slightly.

"Oh," Phoenix looked down at her hands, her clawed one grasping her other, "will Leon and Claire be there?"

Wesker smirked at the venom in her voice as she spat their names, "most likely, along with some other friends, Chris," he growled the name, "is Claire's brother, Jill Valentine and Carlos...maybe even Alice," he thought suddenly.

'I wonder who would win, Phoenix or all of them...' the thought intrigued him bringing a malicious smirk to his face.

Turning to face her, Wesker looked her up and down. Phoenix looked like when she had come in for punishment but far more relaxed than the three hours ago. Her long crimson hair was no longer tied back, cascading loosely down her back and shoulders. Once again Wesker found himself unable to resist the woman in front of him. He wasn't sure if it was her body, curved in all the right places. Maybe her softer than silk hair that he secretly loved to run his fingers through. It could even be her crimson eyes burning brighter than his own. Whatever it was, it had him hooked like a drug.

"Albert?" Phoenix asked cautiously.

He looked into her eyes; it was one of the rare times someone called him by his first name, her musical voice pronouncing each letter with care. With a smirk he walked over to her again, he didn't care anymore, she was his now.

Wesker leant over her, hands either side of Phoenix who looked up at him not in fright but almost childish curiosity. He growled lowly before taking her lips roughly into a powerful kiss. She moaned into his mouth with rejuvenated vigour and Wesker mentally chuckled. The reason why he couldn't get enough of her was because she was the only one capable of taking his strength and send it back.

"Rain...will wonder....where I am..." she managed to make out between kisses.

Wesker pressed against her into the sofa so his hard erection could be felt by her. She moaned again, softly calling his name.

"You are mine," he growled huskily biting at her neck down to her collarbone, "the brat can wait."

* * *

Leon sat in his office going over Phoenix's folder when he found a CCTV photo of her with a man, the last man to see her before she went missing. Picking up his phone he dialled a number and waited impatiently.

"Chris Redfield here," yawned Chris.

"Chris, can you and Claire meet me in my office A.S.A.P? It's important."

"Sure, man," he shouted to his sister Claire, "we'll be there in ten minutes, what's up?"

"Claire told you about a friend called Phoenix?"

There was silence as he thought, "yeah, from Raccoon, right?"

"Yeah, she's been missing for half a year and I think I have a lead, I'm calling in a few others too."

Chris laughed, "all this over one woman, man, you're in deep aren't you?"

Leon sighed and leant back, "yeah...but it's not just that, Wesker took her and I doubt he's going to be willing to give her back."

It was silent on the other line before Chris answered, "we'll be there," before hanging up.

Dialling another number a female yawned, "Jill Valentine here..."

"Jill, its Leon, I need some help in recovering a friend from Wesker, you willing?"

"If I can land several punches on Wesker I'll do anything for you Leon."

Leon smirked, "my office, ten minutes."

"Will do."

"Do you know anyone who would be of help?"

Jill was silent in thought, "Carlos, I think he wouldn't mind...and there's Alice too who would be our best offense."

"Call them in, thanks."

"I thought I said not to go after her," Ade walked in looking sour.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Leon watched her warily.

She shrugged and turned to leave as fast as she had come but not before blowing him a kiss. Leon growled once she had gone, 'she better not act like that when we bring Phoenix back...I don't want her to know.'

Ten minutes later the gang appeared, Chris and Claire was first, Chris striding through the door clearly angered at the mention of Wesker while his sister was looking worried but thoughtful. Next was Carlos who nodded to Leon before standing beside Claire who was smiling at the ex-Umbrella soldier. Then Jill and Alice walked in talking, both nodded to Leon and the others before standing against a wall, Alice looking at the others who she hadn't met yet.

"Alice, this is Chris and his sister Claire and of course Leon," said Jill before crossing her arms over her chest, "so Leon, what's the plan?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long my faithful readers!!!!!!!!! The original i didn't like so it took me a long time to redo it how I liked, I hope you like it anyway!! If not HAVE MERCY!!!! *dodges sharp flying objects* Thanks once again for all reviews, they keep me going so COME ON PEOPLE!! REVIEW LIKE THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!!!!...which it does XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Never Human Again**

-The beginning of more than they thought-

VIII

Leon tossed each group of people a folder with Phoenix's data.

"First off, I should tell you all who don't know her some important facts, those facts that only I know of out of us all," Leon leant back against his desk, "like Alice and Wesker," he nodded to Alice, "she was experimented on by Umbrella."

Claire's eyes widened, she'd never figured out over the brief time they had been together, the others letting out a deep breath, Alice was silent but listening intently.

Leon continued, "she was given the G Virus and luckily didn't mutate but she is stronger and faster than us...from what I've been told she has lost her memory when Wesker picked her up and will most likely have fed her lies that I and Claire betrayed her, so we are likely to be attacked by her if she sees us."

"Wait a minute," Jill butted in, "so you're going to send us into death by the hands of the same girl we're trying to rescue?"

Claire shook her head, "if we can get to her with the truth it should set her memories straight."

Leon nodded, "plus, if we get Wesker then we have the main problem out of the way."

"There's another problem," Ade was sat in Leon's open window smirking at them, "she's acquired a...'pet', another B.O.W but once the virus takes over he is far worse than Wesker."

"Great," grumbled Carlos, "more problems."

"Why are you here Ade?" asked Leon annoyed.

She smiled, "another outbreak in a town not far from the base."

There were curses amongst them all but Ade interrupted them.

"I also have sightings of Phoenix and Wesker in the town, along with her 'pet' Rain."

"How big is the town? Population?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Not big, population of around...five hundred."

"We can take it," Alice looked at them all, "we stock up, get in, take them out, grab Phoenix and we're out."

Leon thought quickly, "why were they there?"

"She's probably working with him now," Chris voiced earning Claire's elbow hitting him in the side.

"No," Leon said quickly, "she wouldn't hurt innocent people, even without her memories..."

There was silence before Claire sighed, "so Leon, what is the plan?"

Leon smirked, "we drop down inside and take out any in our way, we are the top, the best of the best who've survived countless outbreaks, if we can finish this one before Umbrella wipe out another place, finish off Wesker and bring back Phoenix, we will have taken a giant step into finishing Umbrella off once and for all. Who's with me?"

"I'm in," they all chorused.

* * *

Phoenix followed Wesker, Rain holding her hand so as not to get lost. The town they had been contaminated by the T Virus, luckily the town was barricaded all around long ago and the gates were sealed. Some zombies though had slipped into the underground base, now they were up there to deal with them to find the whole place overrun with them.

"What do we do now?" asked Phoenix as they rested on a roof, she crouched on the edge looking down.

Wesker looked into the horizon and smirked, "it seems Leon and the others have decided to show, remember they betrayed you Phoenix don't listen to their lies and kill them."

Phoenix looked back at him and slowly nodded before looking at Rain beside her who hung back slightly, "do as I say Rain."

He nodded furiously, "I always will."

They watched as a black helicopter hovered over the town before wires were dropped and people slid down them dressed in black uniform, light armour, one of the women however wore different, normal black shorts, boots, orange short tank top under a black lace body top.

"Alice too," Wesker muttered, "beware of her, she is like us, just as strong."

Phoenix nodded and watched them all drop onto the seemingly deserted streets, in fact they could see the zombies converging on them from their position above. Rain seemed to be itching to attack them but Phoenix calmed him down, her eyes on the group, one in particular. A tall man with short dirty blonde hair and hard blue eyes, his face handsome. Leon.

Wesker dropped down and she waited for his sign, Rain took his place beside her, his hand still in hers. He really was like a son to her.

"Stay close to me Rain," she smiled to him, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

He blushed embarrassed but nodded, "sure thing mom."

Phoenix blinked in shock and he realised what he'd said.

"I d-d-didn't mean..." he said quickly but she cut him off.

"I'd love to be your mother," she smiled warmly at him before pulling him into a warm hug.

He sighed in content and hugged her back before separating to look down. The group of six were surrounded by zombies, their guns blasting at them all taking many down, knives flying, grenades too, the woman Alice even getting stuck in with flying fists and powerful kicks. Then Wesker was outside the circle of zombies laughing at them.

* * *

Chris' anger flared up at seeing Wesker but was currently held down with shooting zombies. Claire had his back, Carlos hers while Jill and Alice fighting together. Leon shot another down in the head before shouting at Wesker.

"Where is Phoenix?!"

Wesker laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know...she is with me, she belongs with me for we are far greater than you pathetic humans!"

Leon growled, "Phoenix wouldn't think that if she could remember!"

The blonde haired man raised an eyebrow and held his hand up, twitching two fingers towards Leon and the others.

Phoenix and Rain landed crouched from the tall building, Phoenix the first to stand, nudging her black shaded goggles back up her nose from where they'd slid; her arm and hand covered with her sleeve and a glove. Rain however showed his golden eyes with pride in the moon light, a smirk on his face. The others tried to get a good look at her but they were still preoccupied with the zombies.

"Lend them a hand Phoenix," Wesker took a step back as Phoenix took the spotlight.

Her face was impassive, nothing shown on her face or in her eyes. Kicking the dirt at her feet as she stopped she whistled.

"Free meal boys," the zombies turned slowly before staggering towards her.

There was a screeching roar and two lickers came speeding from a building. They were particularly ugly mutations that looked like people turned inside out with abnormally long tongues. The two lickers leapt at her first, the zombies closing in on her but she just smirked.

As the lickers fell on her she spun round, her long trench flying out and they caught her in their razor like teeth but the two fell to the ground with only the coat in their teeth. A click came from behind them, Phoenix stood there with her two guns at their heads.

"Too slow," she inclined her head before blowing their brains out across the ground.

Spinning round, her foot connected with three zombies smashing their heads together turning them into bloody mush. Shooting down more, one bullet for each head, she spun one gun behind her and shot those behind her before the guns clicked empty and there were still plenty of zombies for her.

The moon was hidden behind clouds suddenly leaving them in darkness, only the few fires around the town casting light. Phoenix took off her goggles, crimson eyes flashing in the darkness as she threw her guns aside, pulling off the glove. The blades grew along the outside of her arm and she swiped her clawed, bladed arm out at any close to her. Many fell as their heads were separated from their necks. A zombie grabbed her from behind but she was still smirking as she grabbed the offending hands and flipped him over her, her foot smashing its head open. Looking round her she counted at least another fifty left. Using her clawed fingers to cut her palm, blood formed on the scaled palm. Spinning round on the spot, her blood formed a circle round her on the ground.

"Five....four....three..." the zombies stepped onto her blood, "two...one..."

The blood burst into magnificent black flames taking down the final zombies in screams.


	10. Chapter 9

**Never Human Again**

-Beyond Fury-

IX

There was silence before Leon dared to break it, "Phoenix?"

Said crimson haired woman slowly turned round and looked at them emotionlessly. Claire gasped, trying to catch it with her hand over her mouth. Jill and Alice narrowed their eyes wary of her. Chris and Carlos looked ready to shoot, their hands resting on their guns. Leon took a step towards her but a growl stopped him. A seventeen year old boy was suddenly at Phoenix's side, his medium length, wavy black hair ruffling slightly, golden eyes looking at them as if ready to kill. He acted like an animal.

"Rain," she warned the boy who instantly stopped growling and looked at her warmly, they could see that she was the one that he would listen to.

Wesker stood in front of her, smirking at Chris' angry face, "as you see, she does as I say and Rain does as she says, you could always join me."

"Not on your life," growled Chris quickly.

Phoenix noticed Jill nod to Alice and narrowed her eyes before turning to Rain.

"Be careful," Phoenix whispered.

Rain nodded smiling warmly at her before smiling maliciously at Alice, leaping at her. They both started fighting while Wesker took Chris, Jill and Carlos, clearly wanting to show he was far stronger than them all. Phoenix looked at Leon and Claire.

"Whatever he has told you," Leon tried to persuade her, "It was a lie."

"He told me you both were going to give me up to Umbrella," Phoenix spoke coldly.

"No!" Claire almost begged, "We would never!"

Phoenix's clawed hand twitched slightly and they both aimed their guns at her.

"We don't want to do this Phoenix," said Leon still trying to get through to her.

"You have no choice," she leapt at them with incredible speed and they only barely managed to dodge, "or you'll die."

* * *

Rain laughed manically as he jumped back from Alice's fist. She came back for him catching him in the gut. Rain staggered back, the laugh gone from his face as he coughed up blood, retching in pain. He looked at the blood on his hand, his eyes glinted red as the volume of the voices raised in his head.

'**Kill...kill...KILL!**' they roared.

Sent into a fury, Rain vanished appearing beside her and kicking her in the side. Alice whipped round in the air before landing painfully on her front. She coughed, breathing up dirt before glaring at Rain and leaping back up at him.

* * *

Wesker watched with a smirk as Chris made a dive for him, Carlos backing him up from the other side while Jill tried to get him from behind. Key word; tried. Each time they tried that or a similar tactic, all three were flung aside by his power and speed. All three were just no good against someone modified by the virus. Catching Chris' fist in one hand and Carlos with the other, he brought the two off their feet and smashed them together, leaving them in a heap.

"Chris! Carlos!" Jill shouted, distracted from her task momentarily.

Just enough time for Wesker to spin round as a blur and send her flying into the two men, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

Phoenix looked either side as Leon and Claire moved to her left and right, shooting their guns at her. Their problem however was that neither wanted to kill her and it worked for her advantage. Leaping up into the air, she spun backwards and whilst upside down, she drew one gun in her left hand and shot at them both, blood dripping down onto the ground round the two. Both looked confused until the blood roared up in flames almost catching them. Phoenix landed crouched with a smirk.

"Time to die."

"Wait Phoenix!" shouted Leon.

An unearthly roar split the air causing each fighting group to stop. The ground shook and the sensitive hearing of the three super humans caught the sound of footsteps. Another roar, then a third joined the first; more footsteps shook the ground before three giant mutated forms stomped towards them all. Tyrants.

"How did they get out again?" muttered Phoenix with narrowed eyes.

"You killed all of them from my lab," Wesker growled, "theses are from someone else's."

Sure enough the distant sounds of a helicopter grew louder until a black helicopter hovered over them, the Umbrella logo on the side and a smiling Raphael sat inside waving at them.

"That son of a bitch," Wesker spat with venom.

* * *

Rain, driven crazy by the voices, ran at the Tyrants prepared to take them down. Phoenix's eyes widened, "No Rain! Get away from them!"

He couldn't hear her. Instead he leapt up and over a large clawed hand, ducked beneath another and made to rip off the head of the one in front of him. Rain saw the third claw too late until it had shot through his abdomen. Paused in mid air, bloody claws showing on the other side of his body. Golden eyes widened as he was flung into the air before being caught and thrown into the ground casing tremors across the land, the concrete flying up round him in a huge dust cloud. It cleared to show him laying there, twitching, blood spewing from his wound.

"RAIN!!!!!"

The three Tyrants rounded on her but she was already past them. Phoenix skidded to a stop beside Rain, his golden eyes wide in terror. Phoenix pressed her clawed hand over his wound trying to stem the bleeding.

"Why aren't you healing...why aren't you healing?!" she looked between his wound and his face.

"M...mother?..."

"I'm here Rain," she held him gently, resting him in her lap, "you're not alone...you're going to be okay Rain."

His shaky blood covered hand found hers and gripped it tightly, "it's so dark...mother....the voices are getting quieter.....so quiet..."

"Rain," her voice was filled with panic, "stay awake Rain!"

* * *

The others watched in shock and sadness. Leon made to step towards her, knowing that even if she didn't remember him she needed comfort, but a Tyrant stood in his way, the other three surrounding them. Wesker glared icily at the shaking form of Rain, despite wishing the boy had never come into existence; he still felt a slight ounce of pity for Phoenix having to watch him die. Everyone was tired, exhausted and almost out of ammo but it was fight of die and none of them wanted the latter.

* * *

Behind her she could hear the others trying to fight off the stronger versions of the Tyrants, more rumbling alerted her of another one getting closer but she couldn't care, all the mattered was the boy dying in her arms.

"I'm so...scared...mom..." tears slipped from his eyes, blood running from his lips.

"Don't be scared Rain," she silently cried, "I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you."

He blinked, golden eyes fading, "so quiet...mom..." a shadow fell over them and she looked up to see a fourth Tyrant towering over them, "what's...wrong mom...?"

"Nothing Rain," she bowed her head back to him letting her tears fall onto his cheeks, "you sleep well Rain...don't worry about anything anymore."

His eyes went cloudy, his last breath escaping him, "love you mom..."

She closed his eyes and wiped her tears away before gently setting him down, "Love you too Rain."

Phoenix's eyes burned with fire, memories dancing amongst them, fire swam round her clawed hand and she stood facing the Tyrant as it raised its giant hands to bring them down on her.

"You've pissed off the wrong bitch today."

Her normal hand caught both of its hands in her grasp before she drew her clawed, flaming hand back and sent it flying into its chest. A huge fiery hole burst through its chest and it fell back dead. Now it was dead and no longer blocking the view, she could see the others with the reaming Tyrants, one had been taken down but it was only unconscious. Looking down at her dead son, even if they weren't related he was her son, and nodded.

"This one's for you Rain."

* * *

Leon panted harshly as he threw his empty gun aside, "shit," he cursed as the unconscious Tyrant stood back up and decided to have a go at him.

"Need a hand Leon?"

Leon looked behind him shocked to see Phoenix, "you...got your memories back?"

She nodded and smiled and fell into his waiting arms. He held her back tightly before drawing back.

"Reunion later, sorting these out first," he smiled.

Phoenix nodded, "give me a boost, I'll end them altogether."

Leon knelt down and put his hands together for her to jump on, "I'll throw you as high as I can."

Phoenix ran at him and jumped onto his hands nimbly and he threw her up past the Tyrants height and higher before she flipped over and sped back to earth feet first. Holding her clawed arm with her other hand, she pointed her clawed palm at the three Tyrants. Closing her eyes she could see Rain there smiling at her from above in the clouds. Her eyes snapped open and black flames span around her scaled arms and shot down like a giant roaring snake at the three Tyrants, swallowing them whole in pained roars as they were incinerated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!! I may take a while to update as this was my last typed up chapter!!! So updates may be slow, bare with me people BUT i hope you enjoy!!!!!! :)**


	11. Final

**Never Human Again**

-Reunions and Partings-

X

Phoenix stood up slowly from her crouched position. Her head was bowed to them all, red locks covering her face before slowly lifting her head to the sky and opening her crimson eyes. Turning back to them all she kicked the remains of the Tyrants from her way.

"Always did like my food well cooked."

A smile broke out across Leon's face, Phoenix was back. Wesker's eyes narrowed but accepted for now she had won. For now. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"  
He didn't turn back at Phoenix's voice but the corner's of his mouth twitched up.

Chris growled lowly and raised his gun but a clawed hand lowered it. Phoenix now stood beside him, yards from her original position, crimson eyes watching the blonde B.O.W.

"You can't be serious and let him live," Chris almost snarled.

Phoenix looked sideways at him and he instantly shut up.

"I don't want this story cut short," Phoenix smirked as did Wesker.

"You will be mine," Wesker looked over his shoulder at her, Leon put a hand on her shoulder glaring at him causing Wesker to smirk, "in time..." before vanishing with a flicker of speed.

Many took a deep breath of relief while Phoenix turned to Leon and fell into his embrace thankfully.

"I missed you so much..." Leon held her tighter, burying his face into her neck.

Phoenix silently sighed in content, "me too..."

Slowly parting from him, she looked back at Rain's lifeless form and gently picked him up in her arms.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't show you the world Rain..." she whispered feeling new tears rise.

Leon came up beside her looking at her sadly before at Rain, "was he the one you were taking care of?"

She nodded, "he was just like me...all he wanted was to be cared for, to be loved...he even called me his mother," her voice cracked with a sob.

Laying Rain back down, she cut her hand with her claws and drew her blood round him in a circle and over him. The blood crackled before rising up in flames, engulfing his lifeless body, carrying his soul off into another plane. Leon pulled her gently into his chest as she quietly cried; gripping his jacket like her life depended on it.

"I'll never let you go again," Leon whispered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Phoenix looked round the building, Leon at her side and everyone following.

"This is where you work?" she sounded amused.

Leon rubbed the back of his head, "it's not much but it's a start, welcome to the A.U.D.A.R. Anti Umbrella Defence and Rescue."

That night they celebrated in Leon's office, which was strangely enough large enough to accommodate them all. Carlos and Chris were having a drinking match on Leon's desk, several bottles fallen on the floor dripping their remains. Claire and Jill were cheering them on whilst laughing, Alice even joining in at one point beating both men at the drinking contest. Leon lay stretched out across the long sofa, Phoenix with him, one of his arms round her waist as she slept peacefully. Leon watched her with a warm smile, smirking as he saw Ade look at them with disgust.

'This is how it should be,' he thought settling back comfortably.

"Oy! Once you're done getting comfy," called Carlos, "act like a real man and beat Alice!"

Leon chuckled before stealthily slipping from Phoenix and joining them. Chris clapped his back, smiling broadly.

"That was a good one! We got Phoenix back and even sent Wesker packing!"

Leon nodded and chugged a bottle of beer, "and you have no idea how glad I am."

"Oh we have our guesses," giggled Claire and Jill, Alice laughing.

Phoenix heard the comment and smirked with her eyes closed before her thoughts strayed to a certain blonde haired B.O.W.

'I know there's a man still hidden beneath the power...I saw it many times once he took those shades off. He could have easily knocked me out and taken me back, so why didn't he? He even left when he said he'd have me back! But I'm glad...I love Leon with all my heart, and if he'd taken me back my heart would have torn into two. Half for Leon...half for Wesker...Albert...' On those thoughts she drifted off into a strangely peaceful sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, someone seemed to not want her to sleep as the next thing she knew a bright light was filtering onto her face and irritating her close eyes. Slowly opening her eyes, she shielded them with her clawed hand until her eyes got used to the light. It was the sun streaming through the open blinds opening out into the city. Phoenix had missed the light, the light and warmth of the sun she had not had underground in the base.

Weight round her waist made her look back and the sight made her smile warmly. Leon slept behind her on the sofa, his arms wrapped round her waist and his head snuggled up at her back. He looked truly peaceful, even a small smile playing across his face. Shaking her head lightly, Phoenix looked out across the office. The sight was comical.

Carlos had been sleeping on the desk but must have fallen in the night and was half lying on the floor, his legs still up on the desk. Chris was propped up against the desk with Jill under one arm, snoring loudly yet somehow everyone still slept. Jill had her arms round Chris as if he was a huge teddy bear, cuddling in her sleep. Alice had fallen asleep beside Carlos in a normal fashion, except for a wandering hand on Carlos' case, which had crept onto Alice's leg, rather far up. Claire had to be the best. Phoenix guessed during her drunken stupor, Claire had climbed onto the desk and decided to dance around for now she was sprawled on her back across the desk, head lolling backwards off it. She was going to have an aching neck when she woke.

Snickering silently, Phoenix came up with a wake up plan. Slowly sliding from Leon's arms, thankfully he was a heavy sleeper due to the alcohol in his system, and stood amidst the messy office. Looking at the clock she had to contain her laughter. It was only half past three in the morning. Perfect. Sneaking out of the office, she soon returned with everything she needed and silently got to work from her seat on the floor. Phoenix tinkered with the final product before setting it happily on the floor at her feet. Setting the timer for five seconds, Phoenix plugged her ears and watched the unwary inhabitants.

**5**

Carlos shifted in his sleep, his hand riding further up Alice's leg.

**4**

Chris snored louder, almost snorting and mumbling about dancing beer bottles.

**3**

Alice's head lolled against Carlos' shoulder, a smile on her face.

**2**

Jill snuggled closer to Chris, burying her head into his chest.

**1**

Claire smiled goofily in her sleep, muttering lyrics from an unheard song.

**0**

Leon shifted in his dream, his smile widening. Phoenix smirked.

A booming alarm shook the very foundations of the six beings in the room. Each of them shot up from their positions wide awake, eyes as huge as saucers and mouths agape. Amidst it all Phoenix lay cackling to herself, rolling round with laughter, unaware of all six people slowly turning their murderous gazes on her. Once the alarm finally stopped, Phoenix wiped away her tears and opened her eyes, immediately gulping at the six furious looking people stood over her.

"Ehehehe......mercy?"

"I don't think so."

"AAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-The End-

Wesker looked over the monitors of the cells with a victorious smirk. William and his wife stood either side of him, the former with a smile as victorious as his own.

"It's finally complete."

"It will need to be field tested," William wrote furiously down on a clipboard, "we'll need as much combat data as possible."

Wesker smirked, "I know just who..." his eyes flashed crimson, "you will be mine...Phoenix."

-Or is it?-

* * *

**FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes a deep breath* ZOMG IT TOOK AGES!!!! Sorry it took so long to sort this out, writer's block and all that!!! *nervous laugh* ANYWAY!!!! I hoped you like it!! I'm actually quite proud of this as the final but I would love for you all to review and tell me what you think!! REVIEW OR WESKER GETS IT!!!! *Wesker tied up in closet***


End file.
